The present invention generally relates to operation of optical networks, and more particularly, to wavelength management in an optical network.
One issue often associated with the operation of an optical network is the problem of wavelength management. For example, in a wavelength division multiplex (WDM) network, each optical fiber typically is capable of carrying multiple optical signals or channels. Each optical signal is associated with a different wavelength of light. Hence, within an optical fiber, various wavelengths corresponding to different optical signals are present.
During a switching event, some optical signals may be re-routed through the network over different optical fibers in order to reach their respective ultimate destinations. As a result, the number of optical signals or corresponding wavelengths within an optical fiber often varies. Some optical fibers may carry more or fewer signals than anticipated. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system which allows an optical network to manage optical signals and their corresponding wavelengths more efficiently.
Furthermore, a change in the number of optical signals within an optical fiber often also results in a change in the signal power levels. The resulting signal power levels on an optical fiber may render some signals or corresponding wavelengths unusable or may cause problems in the transmission of those signals and/or in operation of the network. For example, a given signal may be over-amplified or under-amplified when the signal power levels are being adjusted due to a change in the number of optical signals in the optical fiber. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system which allows an optical network to adjust power levels and transmit signals reliably when the signal power levels within an optical fiber vary.